Plush
by Miryoku
Summary: Téa thinks of this as a challenge. Seto thinks this is a breeze. Will he be the one to conquer the claw machine or will he just give defeat? Slight Azureshipping Oneshot


Yoku: I've started this short fic from a long time ago but never had the chance to finish. But as you can finally see I finally finished it. I'm also in the mood in writing more one-shots so sorry for the delay on any of my real chaptered stories. Anyways, hope you all enjoy and sorry for some spelling and or grammar mistakes.

_Dedicated to my older sister; those poor quarters never made it…_

Disclaimer: not mine…

**Summary:** Téa thinks of this as a challenge. Seto thinks this is a breeze. Will he be the one to conquer the claw machine or will he just give defeat? Slight Azureshipping One-shot

**Plush**

The girl's mind was focused in front of her. Blue bright eyes narrowed, shoulders slouched, and a tip of her tongue stuck out to the side of her mouth. Slowly but steady, she moved her joy stick with a small brown bear clamped from inside the game.

Its small leg dangled inside.

It slowly made its way towards the hole at the side until the bear's leg loosen and fell on its side on top of the other stuffed toys.

Téa Gardner let out an angry sound and was about to fish out another quarter until a voice—a laugh—stopped her. She turned her head to the side to see a smirking Seto Kaiba cocking his head to the side with his arms crossed.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Téa asked turning away from him.

"Why nothing at all…" he replied rather casually crossing to her.

He leaned against the crane machine while looking over his shoulder at the moving mechanical claw, then over at her from the corner of his dark blue eyes.

Seto surveyed her, eyeing her facial expression with an amused look on his face.

"I'm guessing you've been playing this game since we got out of school…" he pointed out.

Téa paused for a second to look at him then at her outfit. She shrugged her shoulders and began playing again.

"And I'm guessing that you've come here after school to bother me…" she replied back staring at him at the corner of her eyes.

He only grunted and shrugs his shoulders as well. "Is it a crime…?"

"No…" she shook her head, a smile playing on her face. "Only when you're stalking me…"

"I'm not stalking you…" he glared at the thin glass staring at her reflection. "It's going to fall if you put it there," he warned watching the mechanical hand ease its way on another plush toy. "Move it to the side a bit."

She looked at him but followed.

"Keep going…"

It moved forward.

"Little bit more…"

She moved another inch then stopped. Taking in his silence, Téa clicked the small red button placed at the side commanding it to drop its claw and open it's 'fingers' to grab hold of the contents from behind the glass; thus taking hold of a Dark Magician plush.

The claw made its way up with the magician's hat only to be dropped back into the pile.

"AH!"

"Hmm…" he began looking amused.

Téa hung her head and pulled herself away from the machine. She looked back up with narrowed eyes and shook a fist at it.

Seto took a gander at her as he chuckled at her expression.

"Huh…" she looked over at him, and then crossed her arms over her pink blazer. "It's not funny Kaiba."

He just shook his head and cleared his throat. "Oh yes it is… especially with that look you had on moments ago."

She slightly blushed and began shaking her head when an image of him smiling popped in her mind. She fumed silently and went to fetch another quarter from her book bag.

"Don't tell me you're planning on wasting another cent?"

Téa just searched through her bag while talking casually towards him. "I'm not wasting a cent… I'm playing…"

He rolled his eyes. "Wasting, playing, they're both the same to me," he shrugged.

The dancer tilted her head, "Don't you have a business to run, Mr. CEO?"

He smirked looking down at her, who was squatting near the machine. "And don't you have homework to work on Miss Friendship Preacher?"

Téa looked away from him. "Jerk…" she mumbled.

"I heard that…"

She sighed and stood back up. "Listen you," she went up to him and poked him on the chest. "I—" Téa looked up at him seeing his neutral face staring down at her.

"You what?" he asked.

She retrieved her hand away only to bring it to the side of her head giving off a fuming sound. "Eh… Nothing, you made me lose my train of thought," she accused turning away from him.

Seto raised an eyebrow but soon realized something. "Oh…" he leaned over her shoulder close to her ear as he whispered. "Liar…"

The girl blushed but pushed him away a bit lightly, not wanting to cause an uproar with the male. She made her way back to the control then put in another quarter as the machine began to take action once more.

Seto looked back at her, and then leaned against the machine. "You're wasting your time, Gardner… If you want one of those, why not go into the toy store?" he questioned gesturing towards the store behind him.

Téa glared at him but continued her game. "Why do you care anyways…?"

"I don't… 'Poor' people like you should just give up and actually go inside to achieve what you need…"

She made an unpleasing sound when she heard that, "Kaiba, I'm not poor!"

"Watch it or your time will run out…" he mused.

The dancer quickly looked back at her game but her time was out, grabbing nothing in the process. She looked back at the man beside her.

"Look what you made me do!"

He just waved her accusation off turning his head in her direction. "I didn't do anything…" She just glared at him. Seto laughed lightly, "What's wrong? Broke?" he tilted his head to the side crossing his arms and crossing one leg over.

"Ooo…" she clenched a fist. "Yes I'm broke, but not entirely…" she answered sparing him.

Seto pushed himself upright and leaned over with a hand in his pocket. He withdrew his palm and placed in one of his loose change pulling himself right back up. She raised a brow when she met his smirk.

"Well, go ahead… or this time your time will run out…"

She played once again. "What are you planning?"

He laughs, "You're asking me this even though you're playing the game?"

"Yes," a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Nothing…"

She sighed and pulled away when she lost again. Téa was beginning to pick up her pack when a voice stopped her.

"What's wrong? Admitting defeat already?" he smirked.

Téa held her head high, "Yes."

"Why?" his smirk widened.

"It's too much of a challenge."

"A challenge? You call this a challenge?" he pointed.

"Oh course," she turned towards him with a hand on her hip. "Have you seen the many quarters I lost?"

He smiled, "How could I forgotten?"

Téa let out some steam but an idea sudden popped in her head. She gave a smile in his direction.

Seto leaned away from her frowning.

"What?" he asked. "What are you planning?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm not planning anything, but hey I got a question for you." He raised a brow feeling suspicious. "Well it's not actually a question but—"

"Just say it already…"

"Alright…" she replied moving close to him. "I want to prove you wrong," she poked his chest.

Seto raised a brow. "Prove me wrong?" he repeated rather amused.

She nodded, "I just want to prove to you that not all games are easy. Per say this crane game." Téa motioned. "So how about it Seto Kaiba? Wanna take the challenge?" she raised a thin brow and smirked.

"Alright…" he made his way next to her. "I'll take this 'challenge' of yours?" he replied as he expressed 'challenge' with air quotes.

He looped a hand in his pocket and had a solid grip on one of his coins. Depositing one of the silver change in the slot, his game began.

- -

"Damn it!" he cursed as he watched one of the plushies fall from the claw.

Seto's left eye twitched when he felt someone stir from behind him. "Don't you dare laugh!" he cried jerking in her direction, pointing a finger at her.

The poor girl held up her hands in defense holding on to her giggles. "S-sorry K-Kaiba…" she stuttered.

He growled and fished out another quarter from his front pocket.

Téa let out a small giggle while shaking her head. "Oh come on Kaiba that was your fifteen quarter. You might as well—"

"I will not give up!" he interrupted her adding another quarter into the slot, the mechanical claw being activated again.

The dancer shrugged her shoulders and looked at her watch. "It's getting late Kaiba. You should call it quits and head home…" she tugged at his blazer.

He growled pulling another silver coin waving her off. "Just go…" he added angrily.

Téa sighed and picked her things up. "See you tomorrow…" she called over her shoulder.

Hearing a slight grunt from behind, the girl walked off.

- -

Téa Gardner sat in her desk with the rest of her friends circling around her listening to their conversation.

As Seto Kaiba chose the time to walk in to the classroom, he stopped short with a book bag in one hand and a small brown bag in the other.

He looked around then began his way inside.

Téa looked over in his direction when she saw him enter and make his way towards her direction with her hands propped underneath her chin.

"Kaiba, what da hell do you want?" Joey began to fight.

Seto rolled his eyes and made contact with the girl's blue eyes. "Here…" he brought forth the small baggy dropping it on her desk.

Téa just raised a brow from her position and watched him move away.

"What was that about?" Yugi wondered breaking the eerie silence.

Joey growled while Tristan raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What's in the bag Téa?" Tristan asked.

"Hmm…" the girl grabbed hold of the top paper and started to pry it open.

The gang blinked when they stared into a cute blue eyes white dragon plush from inside the bag.

Téa looked away from the dragon when a certain something caught her eye. She pushed herself up as she laid the dragon on her desk; clutching onto a certain slip she made her way towards Seto's seat.

The brunet looked up from his novel when he felt someone staring down at him.

The girl smiled and laid a hand on his desk.

She tilted her head as she spoke, "Hey Kaiba…if you wanted to take the challenge maybe next time you should hide the receipt." She responded removing her hand off his desk.

Seto looked at the white slip and turned his head away, a light blush ran past his cheeks.

Téa crossed her arms with a smirk dancing on her face. "A challenge… huh…?"

A low growl was heard.

"Shut up…"

**The End**

Yoku: I say that was wonderful… what do you think? Also sorry for some OOC on the characters, if I have any. And another thing about the stalking part I though this would be a nice new scene for my other story **Swingers**. Let's just leave it at that… Please leave a review for meh. Oh and please no flames.


End file.
